wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hunted Imperfections
(This this a fan story made by me. Do not copy, steal, or change the story. Editing mistakes may be fixed though. Feel free to make art about this story. I also don't know how to post this story to a fan fiction page, so if anyone could help me that would be greatly appreciated. thanks) Chapter 1 "That should be last letter. Wow, that was a trip." Exclaimed Copper. "Glad your finally back in Possibility. You were gone for like 2 weeks!" said Spray. "I think you would like some chocolate after your long journey." Copper just delivered a message to the Skywing Kingdom and the Icewing Kingdom. She delivers messages and packages to all of Pyrrhia and back. It is very rare to find a dragon that is willing to fly all around Pyrrhia, especially after the Great Sandwing war. "Well lets go buy something to eat." Said Spray, with a large smile. " No thanks, I ate in the Skywing Kingdom." said Copper. "But that's so far away, and they have very little, good tasting food. Well in my opinion." Said Spray with now a worried look."Don't worry about it, we should get back home."And with that they started heading to Spray's fish shop. Possibility is a place were dragons from allover trade goods and other things. Copper doesn't have a real home, since she travels so much. When not delivering she stays at Spray's house. Spray is a happy-go-lucky Seawing, that trades fish and other sea life to other dragons. They walk a little bit deeper into Possibility when they saw a crowd, and dragons getting huddled together by Sandwings. " What is going on here?" said Copper and that is when the crowd fell silent. Chapter 2 Sandwings stated to fly into the sky and surround the dragons below. There was about 40 Sandwings in red cloth solder clothing, that surrounded the dragons. "Listen here!" Shouted a big, face scared Sandwing, wearing a red, metal breastplate and helmet. "I am Venomface the sandwing. We are here to take hybrids! Hybridism has always be illegal. The Great War has stopped the hunting but, now it returns, all thoughtout Pyrrhia!""What!" shouted Spray. "This can't be! Dragons are allowed to love who ever they want! It's not the child's fault they were born that way! This is insane!" The big sandwing then spoke up. " Don't try to hide from us! We have all you dragons surrounded with no place to run. We will be checking each and every one of you, until there is no one left. This necklace here is animus touched, it will tell us if your pure or not. If you don't think this is real,here is a seawing and nightwing hybrid we have got just now!" And with that said, two sandwing solders were pulling a chain, up to the stage,with a nightwing, seawing hybrid on the end. The hybid had it's mouth chained shut. The hybid was a dark blue seawing with nightwing scales along her spine. "Here I will show you!" shouted Venomface. He then put the necklace onto the hybrid. The necklace shifted colors from purple to red, then started to flash. "There! Green means you are pure, and red means you are a hybrid. We will now be checking all of you. Get into a line! And don't try to escape." Copper had a worried look on her face. "Don't be worried, Copper." Said Spray " But I have to." Copper said back "Why?"Responded Spray. Copper sat down, looked at Spray and said in a low voice" Because I'm a hybrid." Chapter 3 " We have to get you out of here!" Said Spray "And what kind of hybrid are you?" "I'm a Rainwing/Skywing hybrid, everyone thinks i'm just a rainwing though. But once that necklace is put on, everyone will know the truth." Copper took a deep breath."I will leave without you. I don't want you to get hurt. It is my fault, not yours. If you want to do anything to help, stay here." spray took a deep breath. "Okay Copper, Good luck and may you have the powers of wings of fire." Copper then tried to sneak out of the crowd but, a sandwing stopped her. "Stop!" screamed the Sandwing. Run, Copper told herself but the sandwing was close behind. Copper then got hit by another sandwing guard. By now to other dragons got out of the way for the sandwings to come in. "Why are you doing this?!?" Copper gasped at the guards. "You will learn soon enough." Said a tall, sandwing with a wicked smile. "Halt!" Everyone froze. "Well, well, well, i'll be a camel's uncle. Your just the hybrid I'm looking for." Vemonface said, holding a red glowing necklace right by Copper's neck. Chapter 4 Sandwings surrounded Copper on all sides and pressed her up against a tall stone. "Your about to have a VERY bad time, hybrid." Laughted Venomface. Suddenly Venomface lashed his vemon-tipped tail at Copper but, was stopped by a blur of white and blue. The blur then striked again but this time, cut off the end of Vemonface's scorpion tail. Venomface hissed a pain of agony as a mix of blood and venom leaked from his tail. "I won't let you hurt another dragon" said the blur, which now reveled himself to be an icewing. "Make me." Said Venomface and with that the icewing shot out a ball of sub-zero ice at the Sandwing. Venomface screamed with pain as ice formed around his chest and scales. "Come on let's go!" Said the icewing. They then flew off into the mountains. "Don't just stand there you desert lizards, after them!" Hissed Venomface as he was scrapping off ice off his scales. Venomface then looked at the hybrid fling away, "Half of you after them, the rest stay here. I don't want any other hybrids escaping. You know what I want." Chapter 5 "We need to get to safety. A cave or something." Shouted the icewing. The two dragons been flying away from about 20 sandwings on their tail. "I don't know were we can go. Hey, start to fly low I think I see a cave were we can go." Exclaimed Copper. "Just turn here and... whoa! Slow down!" Sandwings were blocking their path to freedom. "What do we do?" "I don't know... We must fight to get out of this." Said the icewing. Suddenly two quick shadows of feathers lunged at the flying dragons. Copper and the icewing were then clawed at by two dragons who threw them into a dark cave. "Knock them out." Said a strange lite feathered dragon. "Okay, where's the cloth?" Said the full feathered dragon. Copper then saw the faint shadow of a one spiked icewing get covered by cloth. The next thing she saw was a silk cloth over her head and the sound of ringing in her ear. Chapter 6 "Where are we?" Copper said, still feeling dizzy. "I don't know." Said the icewing who just got up. The place were they were at was a dark cave, with silk pillows on the ground. From what they could see from the dimly lighted geode in the room, there was no escape from this cave. "Hey, thanks for saving me back there." Copper said awkwardly. "No problem." The icewing said back. "You know if you weren't there, I would have probably been killed...Oh, I almost forgot to tell you my name. My name is Copper. You problybly know me as the messenger who brings letters. You must now know that I'm a hybrid. For specifics I'm a rainwing/skywing hybrid." "Cool. I'm Azure the icewing. The reason I saved you was because I'm a Icewing/Rainwing hybrid. I can change my colors only from icewing colors. You could probably tell that I'm a hybrid because I only have one spike, on the end of my tail. I was going to get caught any way but, it seems as we are already trapped." "Do you think we can escape?" Copper said, looking at the walls. "Again, I don't know but, I do know that were ever we are, we aren't in the Sandwing kingdom." Azure said with a hopeful smile. Out of the blue the wall behind them opened and a Swiftwings and a Aviwing stepped into the room. Chapter 7 "Don't worry we are not here to hurt you. We saw you getting chased by those evil sandwings. Oh and sorry we hit you and knocked you out. Most dragons we take in, scream when we "attack" them so, we knock them out first." Said the swiftwing."We should introduce are selves. I'm Windlasher the swiftwing and this is Peacock the aviwing." Windlasher was pointing a Peacock and then pointed and said "Whats you names?". Copper spoke first "I'm Copper of the rainwings and this is Azure the icewing." "Glad to meet you guys. We are here to protect you."said Peacock. The dragons walked out of the cave and into a stone hallway lined with glowing gemstones of all colors. "What is this place?" Azure said with a bright-eyed expression. Windlasher spoke up."We are here at the Hybrid Protection League. Or the HPL for short. When talking about this place outside we call it "The Gemstone House" This is where you will be staying for you are hunted." Just then the dragons walked to a wide open cave, with light coming from the surface and the gemstones all around. This is a waterfall flowing from the surface, into the cave at the far end of the cave. Dragons were flying from all over. Most of them are hybrids for all over Pyrrhia. Was it rare to find a normal dragon that's not a hybrid."This place is beautiful. Everyone is so happy here." Peacock interrupted her. "And you will be too.This is where all the hybrids can live happily, and love who they want." Suddenly a Geodewing walked up to the dragons." thank you Peacock, and thank you Windlasher, for bringing us more hybrids. You know how important it is to me if all hybrids are safe. And welcome dragons to my wonderful home. If you come with me now, I will make the prefect home for you too. Oh and my name is Abyss. What are yours?" Chapter 8 "My name is Copper and this is my friend Azure." Exclaimed Copper. "Very nice names." Said Abyss. The dragons were walking around the underground kingdom until Abyss, turned around to stop the dragons. "This is your new room, Azure. It is made for icewings." Said Abyss. The room was a cold, white-blue room with ice spikes all around. There was a cave in the back, just big enough for a dragon. The walls were painted white, and a constant chill when through the room. "Thank you, Abyss. This looks a lot better then my home." Said Azure, with a smile. "Well you can stay here as long as you want. If you need anything, just ask." Said Abyss, smiling back. "Come Copper, let me take you to your room" Said Abyss. "What about Azure?" Said Copper. Abyss was about to speak until Azure interrupted him. "I'm fine. Go find your new home" Said Azure. Abyss and Copper walked down the hall until they stopped in front of a large door. "This is it. Your new home!" Said Abyss. The doors opened, and Copper walked inside. The room was moist and hot. Jungle trees were lined ageist the walls. There was a tall cliff, with a small waterfall coming from it. There was a grass, woven hammock in the trees. Copper knew that was where she was going to sleep. "Thank you so much, Abyss. This is perfect." Said Copper with a shy smile. "Your welcome. Well it is almost night anyway, so you should get to bed." Said Abyss. Copper then thanked him one more time, then flew into bed as the lights when out. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (CopperWingz)